yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Amber
Skylord Amber was a Skylord stationed in Skyhold. She was presumably murdered by the vampire Skylord Vitali, just before our heroes and Skylord Lysander arrived in Skyhold, so little is known of her. The picture in the room where Skylord Baako lay sick may have been of her. She also may have been the one in charge of Skyhold, as Skylord Lysander demanded to see her about the fragment of Karpath's Map found in Skyhold. Skylord Amber is also the only female Skylord in the series, although it is not known whether she was the only female Skylord in general. Although Skylord Vitali had put the slain Skylord's bones and belongings in a little tomb found underneath an apple tree, Skylord Amber's belongings or remains are not seen in the room. Even though this is the case, it is still assumed that Skylord Amber was slain alongside the other victims of Skylord Vitali. Since it seemed she was the only Skylord that Vitali did not kill in secret, her body may be buried in a grave, rather than hidden under the apple tree. It has been suggested that Skylord Amber could have been a relative of Skylord Baako and Lysander, possibly being his mother or sister making her the daughter/granddaaughter of Skylord Baako. This is supported by the discovery of her portrait in side what is presumed to be the former's house. However, it is possible that Bakko simply admired her as a person, or got it out of respect for her after her death. Appearance In (Presumably) her portrait, Amber is shown to have olive green eyes and dark red hair that she keeps in a ponytail thrown over her right shoulder. She is also shown to have worn a red jacket with gold decorations, and a white undershirt. Personality Hardly anything was known of her personality. History Amber was originally a resident of Skyhold, but was murdered by Skylord Vitali shortly before the heroes arrived. She might have been the town's leader, as Skylord Lysander demanded to see her upon their arrival. Relationships It has been suggested that Skylord Amber could have been a relative of Skylord Baako or Lysander, possibly being their mother or sister. This is further evidenced by the existence of her portrait in Skylord Baako's home. Abilities & Powers Trivia *The photo of Skylord Amber was made by sneckcid, who has made art for the Yogscast in the past. *Sneckcid's Minecraft skin matches the portrait. *Skylord Amber had possibly retired due to the fact that she wasn't wearing her Skylord goggles in her portrait. *Skylord Amber was likely the leader or a person of authority amongst the Skylords due to the fact that Skylord Lysander asked for her to discuss the matter of Israphel's return. Quotes No quotes available. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Skylord Amber was placed equal 26th overall with 5 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Amber.png|Fan-made skin. 2011-08-30_15.02.41.png|Fan-made skin. Kk.png|Fan-made skin. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Skylords Category:Unseen Characters Category:Deceased Characters